Snow Warning
by Corano
Summary: An absol seeks to save little humans, but a lone figure stops him.


Absol's primary objective was to warn the humans. He had sensed danger coming for days, long before he saw the blue-haired man and his tribe ascend the mountain. The cold look in Blue-Hair's face, the smirk on Red-Hair's lips… this tribe was up to no good. So he dashed from boulder to boulder, carefully avoiding the mounds of snow between them. The blizzard—one of the worst in recent memory—pounded his fur. Yet he did not break stride, because it seemed the blizzard was urging him on.

Absol came to two enormous snow-covered stones, a gap between them. He found that he could not climb either of them, as they were too steep, so he approached the gap when he heard a screech. Flinching, he looked up and saw a humanoid figure, sitting cross-legged on top of a boulder. The figure looked thin, which confused Absol. Up this high the humans were sure to cover themselves in their not-fur, making them look bloated and slow.

"HALT!" the figure ordered with conviction. "You dare disturb my meditation?!"

Absol growled angrily, "I must hurry, human! Disaster is coming and I sense little humans are approaching the summit!"

The figure, cloaked in snow, laughed. "And what makes you the hero?"

Absol was shocked. "You speak my tongue—"

"FOOL!" the figure shrieked. It lowered itself until it dropped between the two boulders.

"You are…" Absol squinted. "You are Medicham."

"INCORRECT!" the medicham shouted, waving her arms around and lifting a leg up. "My name is—" And the medicham unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks into the air, flailing wildly and shrieking, her eyes bugging out. Absol backed up, slightly disturbed.

Once the event finished, the medicham lowered herself to one knee, breathing heavily but satisfied. She looked up at Absol and smirked.

"…I will call you Medicham," Absol said with finality. "My true name is saved for my mate. You will call me Absol."

Medicham frowned, but was too worn out to argue. "…Why do you disturb my peace, Absol? I do not expect you to know my kind's traditions, but I expected your kind to be quieter."

Absol eyed her, his face stoic. After some time, he responded, "Because bad humans have come to awaken the Three."

Medicham blanched. Eyes wide, she stuttered, "T-the Three? Humans are not that stupid, are they?"

Absol lowered his head. "These humans are prideful. I sensed disdain for creation in them. In the one I call Blue-Hair, I sensed…nothing. He is driven by a desire to make more nothing, to erase being."

Medicham scoffed, but the worry in her eyes told a different story. "If that is true, Absol, I do not see your need to stop them. Why bother? The Three will surely not appear, and if they do, the humans up there will perish."

Absol replied, "Little humans are coming. I cannot sense their intentions from here, but a little human always has a good soul. It takes older, bad humans to dirty that."

The thin one scowled. "They are not your little ones. I do not see the need to help them."

The air seemed to be getting chillier by the minute. Absol drew into himself somewhat. "The pups of absols are always taken care of. Until the scythe of a pup can sense a disaster, the elders protect the pup at all costs."

He glowered when the medicham guffawed. "Oh, Absol, that is rich. As soon as a meditite is born, the young one is expected to fend for himself. I have not seen my clan in weeks. We show our worth to others through fighting. No wonder your kind is weak, you coddle your young and depend on humans."

Absol's fur stood on end and he stomped his paw. "Medicham, this is no time for fighting! An absol is not a true member of our tribe until he warns humans of a disaster."

Medicham laughed even harder at this. "Absol, you are a true fool. I have heard your story. Your legends say that one of your kind was gravely injured and no other pokémon dared to venture near it. Only the human, weaker than even your kind, stepped forward to help. And you have all been in debt ever since. Bah..." Her face wrinkled. "The tenderness disgusts me."

Absol felt heat rise to his face. "Medicham, you do not understand. The humans showed us kindness and selflessness. A human stepped forward when no one else did. Even if my warnings go unnoticed, I have a duty to fulfill. Do not impede me."

Medicham opened her mouth in retort, but the boulder she was standing on before began to shake. Snow began sliding off, revealing tufts of fur just as white as the snow. Green appendages protruded out from each side. Two purple eyes opened. The beast uncurled itself as it stood up straight and shook more snow from its fur. It was easily twice the size of the boulder Absol thought it was.

"I am Ice Wind!" the abomasnow roared, the blizzard seemingly worsening yet again. She looked down and eyed Medicham darkly. "Puny twig, I am tired and you have woken me up!"

Medicham backed up against the other boulder, shivering. "I-I a-am sorry Ice Wind. My friend here…" She trailed off as she gestured limply towards Absol, who was still staring stone-faced at Ice Wind.

Ice Wind roared as she reared towards Medicham and swung her paw back, ready to strike. When she looked back down again, she was surprised to find a four-legged creature standing in front of the obnoxious pest.

"Gwuh…?"

"Ice Wind," Absol said curtly, "if you wish to hurt Medicham, I will retaliate. We meant no harm."

The abomasnow considered this. Then, she shrugged. The little snow left fell from her shoulders, and carried by the harsh wind, hit Medicham in the face. The hulking monster took no notice. "Bah. Too much work. I will go find food, and I will not see you here when I return."

Absol nodded. "Understood." He was unaware of Medicham picking herself up, wobbling.

Ice Wind nodded and left, quaking the earth slightly with every step she took.

When she had climbed far enough up the mountain, Absol turned to Medicham. "Do not think of my kind as weak. I could have defeated him easily."

Medicham looked at him and blushed a little. "…Perhaps I was wrong, Absol."

"No matter," Absol said, then he perked up suddenly. He stared past the remaining boulder. "I must go."

He regarded Medicham one last time, and said, rather awkwardly, "…I am pleased to have made your acquaintance."

Medicham started and said, somewhat quietly, "…As am I with you, Absol. May you find victory in your battles."

"And may you find solace in your selflessness," Absol replied with a small smile. Afterwards, he leapt off, dashing again, and Medicham watched his form as he disappeared into the howling blizzard.


End file.
